


pure binsung fluff

by renmoojunskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renmoojunskz/pseuds/renmoojunskz
Summary: the title says it this will literally just be cute couple binsung cuddling making out being cute on dates and shit thats all it is i love binsung ok thanks enjoy





	1. boredddd

"changbin hyung."

"busy."

"i want a kiss."

"i'm busy, jisung."

jisung groans, flopping on the bed. "you're always busy."

"i have a job."

jisung glares at the back of his head. "fuck you."

"you would love to."

jisung chucks a pillow at his boyfriends head who dodges it without looking.

he groans. "hyung please?"

"we have been dating 4 years. i have given you plenty of kisses." changbin mumbles, scribbling on his paper and then clicking around some more.

"yeah but i want one now. right now."

"if i turn around and you're being cute on our bed i will throw this pillow right back at you." changbin snaps.

jisung grins wide as his boyfriend turns around and catches the pillow that is thrown. "i'm not even acting cute!"

"you're always cute." changbin raises an eyebrow.

"come give me a kiss so i can have an excuse to feel you up."

changbin laughs loudly. "you do that without excuses all the time."

"you have nice abs."

changbin sighs, finally getting up. "why do you want my attention so bad?"

"i'm bored and you've been scribbling for 3 hours now." 

changbin plops onto the bed, pulling jisung to straddle his lap. "well you have my attention for a little while."

jisung beams. "finally!!!"

changbin pecks his lips softly and rubs their noses together, making jisung giggle. "you're so cute,"

"i love when you do that."

"what?"

"call me cute when you're rubbing our noses together." jisung giggles again.

changbin laughs, rubbing their noses again. "but you're so adorable, baby."

and even after 4 years of dating plus 6 years pining for each other, jisung blushes. 

"you know," changbin clears his throat. "our 5 years is about to come up..."

jisung nods. "mhm!"

"what do you want?"

"i want to get married." jisung says.

changbin groans loudly, picking jisung off of his lap and standing.

he says nothing, sitting back at his desk, leaving jisung on the bed pouting. 

"changbin hyung..."

"why don't you go get ready for bed? take a shower take your medicine? i'll be in bed later."

"i'm sorry,"

"i'm going to go for a walk," changbin grabs a shirt and a hoodie, pulling them on and then sliding on some boots. "don't stay up for me."

jisung pouts. "i didn't mean it..."

"i'll be back later, i love you." 

"i love you too," jisung mumbles, watching his boyfriend disappear, hearing the front door close.

 

-

 

changbin said not to wait but jisung sits up in bed wearing changbin's hoodie over his underwear, waiting.

and around 5am, when the sun is beginning to rise and jisung's eyes are heavy, he hears the door open.

he perks up as changbin steps into their room.

"i told you not to wait..." changbin sighs. "did you take your medicine?"

jisung points to the daily pill holder, the one for thursday open and empty. changbin smiles. 

"good job, let me change and we can sleep yeah?"

"did you drink?"

"only a bit. i'm not even tipsy."

"i'm sorry for bringing it up." jisung mumbles, looking at his lap.

changbin leans over to him, lifting his head to kiss him softly. "i shouldn't have ran, so i'm sorry."

"i'm tired,"

"let's sleep baby,"

the two tangle themselves together under the blankets and pass out fast, satisfied now that they are together.


	2. jealousy

jisung stares intently from the bed as changbin works with his "colleague".

he bites his nails and watches as the freckled boy leans into his side and touches his arm.

after "felix" leaves later that night, changbin proceeds to scribble away and jisung can see him messaging "lee felix" on his laptop.

"changbin."

"hyung," changbin clears his throat.

"changbin hyung," jisung groans.

"yes?"

"what're you doing?"

"i'm working."

"can i have some attention for a little while?"

"not right now."

"why?"

"i'm working with felix. maybe later."

"it's midnight."

"i'll move to the living room so you can sleep. goodnight, babe," 

jisung stares dumbfounded as his boyfriend grabs his things and leaves, shutting the light off on his way out.

jisung scoffs. no way.

it happens more within the next week and into the next month too.

changbin is home late from work and felix is with him, or he is in the living room until 4 or 5 am and all jisung can hear is the beeping of new messages.

"can we have dinner tonight?" jisung asks as changbin is getting ready for work.

"i don't think i will be home early enough,"

jisung stares at him fixing his shirt. "can i have a goodbye kiss at least?"

changbin hums, pecking his lips. "i'll see you tonight, love you."

jisung huffs as he leaves.

this was getting out of hand.

was changbin.... cheating?

jisung groans.

he doesn't leave his bed once that whole day.

finally he gets up at 9 to go to the bathroom and when he returns his phone is ringing.

the name springs up with "my wonderful boyfriend" and jisung beams as he swipes to answer.

"hi changbin!"

"hey baby, i'm just letting you know i wont be home tonight. i'm gonna stay at felix's to finish up this paperwork, okay?"

jisung feels a surge of anger. "don't come home at all then," he slams on the end button and turns his phone off.

he locks the door, slamming a note to the outside that reads, "i meant it. do not come inside."

he was so angry. this past month he had barely gotten a kiss or gotten to cuddle his boyfriend at night. its like felix was taking his spot.

with a groan he curls into the blankets.

even though he was angry, he cries. hard. he cries and screams into his pillow, so angry and so sad.

changbin stands outside the door for over an hour, staring at the note.

finally, with a sigh, he unlocks the door and silently steps in. he can hear jisung's loud cries from the doorway and he frowns.

why was he crying?

he sets his bag down and steps into the bedroom.

"jisung?"

jisung sits up fast and glares at him. "get out, liar."

"liar? jisung what's wrong?" he reaches out for him, heart aching.

"don't touch me!" jisung yells. "you fucking cheater! you lying asshole!"

"jisung what are you talking about??" changbin tilts his head.

"you're cheating on me!!!"

changbin steps back. "whoa. baby what are you even talking about? why would i cheat on you? i'm not cheating. baby what's wrong... baby stop crying i'm sorry for anything i did to upset you.."

"upset me?! you broke my heart! ever since felix came into your life i'm nothing! you leave me for him you stay at his house and you ignore me! what did i do????"

"hey hey hey, i am not cheating on you." changbins voice was loud, stern, "i am not and never have or ever will cheat. look at me jisung."

jisung sniffs, looking up.

"i'm not cheating, felix and i are working together on a project for work. we have another week to finish it then i will be assigned a new project. baby, felix is married, he has a husband." changbin cups jisungs face. "and i love you. i'm sorry i made you feel neglected but i love you. i'm not cheating."

jisung sniffs. "you promise?"

"i promise."

"i was just... jealous i guess... i'm sorry for accusing you." jisung sighs.

"i understand. how about make up kisses and cuddles? ill cancel plans for tomorrow and call in sick to work. yeah?" changbin sits next to him, pulling him into his lap.

jisung nods, burying his face in changbin's neck. 

changbin holds him as he finishes crying and then lays down with him, sleeping comfortably.

 

-

 

changbin really did call in sick and cancel plans with everyone, turning his phone off and putting it in the dresser drawer.

jisung curls into his side on the couch, playing with his fingers.

"i love you," changbin mumbles.

jisung blushes, snuggling closer. "i love you too, and i'm hungry."

"ill order from your favorite noodle shop okay?" changbin takes jisung's phone, opening it with his thumb and dialing the number.

he orders delivery as jisung stares up at him.

after he hangs up he looks down at his boyfriend and chuckles. "why are you staring?"

"you're so handsome. and you're all mine," jisung whispers, stretching up to kiss him then settling back into his side.

"i'm all yours,"

those words made jisung melt against him, sighing happily.

he felt bad for accusing him of cheating but he had to say it, "you're not all mine because we aren't married yet. anyone could take you,"

changbin groans. "are you being serious?"

jisung sighs, rubbing his face on changbin's chest. "sorry just ignore it."

"jisung... really... i'm yours i don't need to marry you to be yours."

"yeah but it's easier to end it... for someone to come in and take you... for us to fall out of love if we aren't married..." 

changbin stands and strides into the bedroom, slamming the door.

jisung can hear him pace.

changbin didn't like marriage.

his mother had married 6 times in his lifetime and changbin wasn't sure who his father was, the one he was told was ended up leaving anyway.

and he didn't believe in marriage anyway.

but jisung wanted to get married. oh he really does.

he wanted to get married and adopt kids and live together forever as husbands.

and changbin knew that.

but it didn't change his mind.

4 hours later, changbin flings the door open and stomps to jisung, he tosses a small box on the couch before grabbing his jacket and keys and slamming the door on his way out.

jisung picks it up and opens it.

he drops the box, gasping.

"an engagement ring...?"

jisung stares down at it with wide eyes.

changbin had bought an engagement ring?

how long had he had it??

jisung takes a deep breath and grabs the box again, closing it and setting it on the coffee table.

it was getting dark, jisung had taken the delivery when it had arrived and put it in the fridge so he climbs into bed and stares at the ceiling for hours.

did changbin really have an engagement ring?


	3. short update

jisung wakes up around 10 when he hears a clattering noise in the kitchen.

he finds changbin there, making something but having dropped a knife on the floor.

he mumbles a string of curse before picking it up and putting it in the sink.

"good morning," jisung mumbles.

changbin glances at him and his eyes seem to dart to his hand before he replies. "did you sleep well?"

jisung shakes his head. "maybe an hour or two.... where did you go?"

"i went to lix's."

jisung goes quiet.

"jisung?"

"are you kidding?"

"no..?"

with a scoff jisung stomps to the bedroom, coming back with the box and slamming it on the counter. "so you're gonna fucking throw an engagement ring at my face and leave knowing damn well that will upset me and then proceed to go to fucking felix's house when we JUST argued over him?"

changbin groans and rubs his face. "i threw it at you to show you that i was planning on fucking proposing on our five years! i went to felix because unless you haven't fucking realized, i don't have any other friends!"

jisungs mouth snaps closed. "oh,"

"yeah, 'oh.' are you sorry or what? give me the fucking ring i'll return it." changbin snatches the box.

"r-return it?" jisung looks at him wide eyed.

"yeah i'm not going to do it anymore you kind of ruined that. i'm really pissed off, jisung."

"are you... does that mean you're breaking up with me?" he lets out a pathetic sob and changbin's head shoots up, face softening.

"hey stop that i never said that of course i'm not breaking up with you. i love you jisung."

"whats the point of being together if we aren't getting married?"

changbin's jaw twitches and jisung sees the anger settles back before he blinks and it disappears. he takes a deep breath. "do you want me to do it now?"

"do what now?"

"marry me," changbin snaps harshly then takes a deep breath again, softening his tone. "marry me jisung."

"marry you," jisung stares. "i'm not going to marry you if you don't do it properly."

changbin sighs, taking the box and settling down on his knee. he takes a moment to look back at jisung. "will you marry me even though im an asshole?"

"i guess so,"


	4. engaged(?)

"will you stop?"

"stop what?"

"looking at it,"

"it's pretty."

changbin sighs, pulling jisung closer. "yeah it was a lot of money don't break it."

"how would i- never mind i'll try my best." jisung giggles, looking up at him from his chest. 

"hi," changbin mumbles down at him.

"sorry," jisung pouts.

"i'm not mad at you," changbin smiles softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "i could never stay upset with you."

jisung sighs. "i just feel like i pushed you into it..."

"i had the ring already, i was planning it out and stuff." changbin shrugs, running his fingers over the skin on jisung's stomach. "i just don't want to get married,"

"then why-"

"because i want to make you happy."

jisung stands and points at him, "you are," he pauses. "a fucking dick."

changbin scrunches his eyebrows. "what?"

"you just gave me what i want. you made me unbelievably happy to tell me that you don't even want to get married? you're a fucking DICK."

"jisung i did this for you. i wanted to make you happy."

"you're fucking dumbass."

"probably, yeah." changbin sighs.

"i don't want to get married." jisung spits.

"are you kidding?"

"i'm not kidding. no. no i will not marry you." jisung groans, taking the ring off and chucking it at him.

"jisung are you fucking serious?!"

"i will slap you so hard if you try to yell at me right now. so fucking hard." jisung growls. "you know how much that shit hurts me? you break my heart, make it better, break it again, then propose, then tell me you don't even want to marry me."

"you know i don't believe in marriage."

"then maybe we should break up."

"han jisung-"

slap.

"jisung!" changbins eyes are wide, holding his stinging cheek.

"i told you not to yell."

changbin takes a deep breath. "we are getting married."

"no we fucking aren't. we are breaking up."

"put this fucking ring on your finger." changbin stands and grabs at jisung's hand only to earn another slap. "stop hitting me!!"

"listen to me!" jisung screams. "just because your mother ruined all of her marriages and just because your father left doesn't mean marriage is shit. marriage binds people together who love each other. and dammit i fucking love you. i want to get married so i KNOW you're mine. i know you're mine. but changbin you know it would be so much better to be your husband. fucking hell changbin. just thinking about!" jisung lets a few tears fall. "this hurts me so bad. i'm leaving. if you aren't going to understand how i feel, how this makes me feel, i'm leaving. this is over. it isn't going anywhere, so i'm gone."

"jisung please-"

"stop,"

"jisung fucking look at me!" changbin's face turns red. "i love you! my life was shit because of my mom and all her fucking husbands. i just don't want that to happen to us. we are so perfect together! changbin and jisung, jisung and changbin. that;s us, baby. marriage is shit and just some stupid title. but if you want to get married. if you want to be my husband then dammit i will fucking marry you. this will ruin everything. everything. but i want you to be happy that's all i care about. so you and i are getting fucking married."

"you can't tell me what to do," jisung's lip quivers. "you're wrong. this wont ruin anything. look at us fighting. we fight so much these days. marriage would solve some of those problems. no more people in our way. everyone knows we are each others. marriage is a binding of love changbin. and i'm not going to bind my love to you if you don't believe in it." jisung was crying so hard he was hard to understand but he was calming down from his anger. "i just want you to be happy too, i don't want to be happy if you aren't... i just need you to see the benefits... or maybe you just don't want to marry me... to be bonded to me. lets break up. these five years were good but, lets end it now before it gets hard." 

changbin's mouth opens and he blabbers for a bit before he falls onto his knees. "jisung please look at me." he lets out a soft sob and sniffs harshly. "please look down at me." jisung's eyes meet his. "i love you so much. we can figure this out okay? we can talk more about this marriage shit and figure it out. we can get married you can prove me wrong and i will love you forever. don't leave. don't end this now." changbin grabs jisung's hands. "please marry me. don't go."

jisung stares at the pure sadness and hurt in his boyfriend's eyes and lets out a low sigh. "sorry.... let's stop fighting...."

changbin fumbles with the ring and presses it into jisung's palm. "please?"

jisung nods. "yeah okay." 

changbin stands and kisses him a bunch until he is giggling. "i'm sorry i'm such a dickhead." 

"it's okay we can figure it out. i love you."

changbin watches as jisung slides the pretty ring back on and smiles. "let's get married okay?"

"let's get married."

it felt good to not be fighting anymore.

as jisung wipes his tears and settles onto his newly fiances lap, he sighs. "i don't want to yell anymore."

"neither do it." changbin attacks his neck with kisses and his sides with tickles and they both squirm and laugh, the air much lighter.

"i love you,"

"i love you too, sungie."

"can we have dogs in our wedding."

"no,"

"cats?"

"no,"

"but i want a dog."

"i'll get you a dog."

"I CAN GET A DOG?!" jisung squeals. 

"what kind of dog do you want baby?" changbin nuzzles into jisung's shoulder, rubbing his stomach softly. 

"wait a minute," jisung huffs. "is this you buying me out so i wont be mad at you? so i'll forgive you??"

"maybe," changbin smiles into his skin. "is it working...?"

"can i get a shiba inu? a golden one?"

"yes,"

"then yes it's working." he settles back into changbin and sighs. "i missed this."

"i missed you," changbin whispers sending a chill down jisung's spine. "i missed my jisung."

jisung blushes. "what are you talking about? i'm always your jisung."

"not the past month. you've been distant and snappy. not sweet and excited." changbin hums, pressing soft kisses to jisung's skin. "my jisung is cute and soft, loud and excited."

jisung shrinks farther into him. "you're making me flustered...."

changbin grins. "good. how about we go dog shopping tomorrow?" 

"YES!"


	5. puppy

well, they did get a puppy.

a hyper, loud, energetic shiba inu puppy.

oh boy was jisung happy.

he snuggled the puppy and played with it and it was like changbin wasn't there anymore.

but don't get changbin wrong, he loved the puppy too, she was adorable, but he wanted his fiance's attention too!

"how about we let felix and hyunjin puppy sit tonight and ill cook dinner and we can watch movies?" changbin suggests.

"what? no!" jisung pouts, holding the golden puppy to his chest.

"come on i haven't had any love for a week and a half because of bell, please? felix and hyunjin really want to."

jisung sighs as bell licks at his cheek, smiling softly. "i suppose so.."

"great! lix!" felix pops his head in the door. "take her!"

"wait felix was there-"

"great i'm excited! hi bell~" he giggles, opening his arms for the puppy who happily jumps into them.

hyunjin appears and changbin helps get together the toys and food and things and they're gone, leaving jisung dumbfounded on the floor.

changbin grins. "cuddle time!"

jisung pouts and huffs, crossing his arms. "i thought you meant later.."

changbin stoops down and sweeps jisung into his arms, earning a surprised squeal.

he sits on the couch, settling jisung on his lap and pulling his back to his chest. "mm but more time for this.."

his hands find skin under jisung shirt and his lips the space behind jisung ear making him shiver. 

"hey! you just wanna make out."

"maybe a little." changbin chuckles.

but jisung sinks into him and sighs as changbin hums on his skin. "fine..."

 

-

 

"i was thinking pasta for dinner." changbin mumbles, running his fingers up and down jisung's back, who lays on top of him on the couch.

jisung props his chin on his hand which rests on changbin's chest and stares at him. "tha'ts fine."

"your lips are very swollen and red." changbin comments.

"so are yours. that's what happens when you make out for like 2 hours," 

"making up lost time." changbin gives him a lopsided grin and jisung rolls his eyes.

"i'm hungry,"

"well let me up to make dinner then," jisung whines and cuddles farther. "baby you have to let me up if you want food."

jisung doesn't move.

"lord,"

"let's stay a little while longer... keep doing that," jisung sighs happily.

"what?"

"your hands." 

"ah i see." changbin rubs gently on jisung's back and smiles at him. "you're adorable."

 

-

 

changbin swallows his bite and looks at his fiance. he looks on for a while as jisung eats, smiling.

"what?" jisung says through a mouthful of food before swallowing. "do i have sauce of my face?"

"mhmm." changbin smiles. "absolutely everywhere baby,"

jisung blushes. "why didn't you tell me? where?"

"literally everywhere. cheeks, chin, lips, nose, forehead. i'm really not even sure how you're so messy but gosh its so fucking cute." changbin tilts his head as jisung wipes at the sauce.

"stop staring at me."

"we have been dating nearly 5 years, 6 years liking each other and being best friends before, and we are engaged. i think i can stare all i want baby." 

jisung groans. "but i look gross with sauce everywhere. its embarrassing."

"it's not gross its so cute baby," changbin coos.

jisung pouts. "fine but just so you know, you have sauce on your cheek too." 

changbin rolls his eyes, wiping it away. "you're so whiny."

"you love me."

"very much, yes i do."


	6. cuddleeee

"if you don't come and cuddle right fucking now i will-"

changbin tackles jisung onto the bed and smothers his face in kisses. "you have my attention."

"fucking finally." jisung huffs under him.

changbin smiles down at him, "hi there."

"just lay down so i can lay on you." jisung pouts, trying to act upset.

changbin settles onto his back and lets jisung slide to straddle his hips. "why are you being all pouty huh?"

"you were working for so long and ignoring me.. i thought i was gonna have to get naked to get your attention even though i'm only in underwear already and you didn't care..." jisung huffs, crossing his arms.

changbin stares up at him and chuckles, "you have my attention now," 

"yeah and you're feeling me up," jisung raises an eyebrow gesturing to changbin's hands which run up and down his thighs, over his butt, up his back and sides and then back down.

changbin chuckles, letting them rest low on jisung's hips. "can i not touch you baby? you have really nice skin," 

"i take care of it." jisung shrugs. "like you work out."

changbin rolls his eyes. "i don't work out that much."

jisung snorts. "you bust out 50 push ups randomly when working like? who does that? and you have a motherfucking pull up bar in our walk in closet. and your weights all over the bedroom. you're BUILT." 

"well you like to feel me up, like right now." and he was right, jisung was running his hands up and down changbin's abs and chest.

"you have a nice body,"

the two stare and let their hands run along each other for a while until changbin clears his throat and shifts. "you should uhm... move. like lay down or like move your hips off of mine..."

jisung perks an eyebrow. "why?"

changbin glares. "if you keep sitting there and doing that with your hands and looking like that we will have an issue so lay down."

jisung rolls his eyes. "i've given you one before." 

changbin's cheeks go pink. "just lay down!!!"

jisung huffs. "i like sitting." he runs his hands down changbin's torso again and changbin shuts his eyes.

jisung gives a small smile. they hadn't done anything too far yet and honestly? jisung wanted to. but changbin always told him "you're not ready. another night." but he was! he wanted to!

maybe that's why he sits even taller.

and maybe that's why he lets a small giggle when changbin flips them and kisses him. "now we have a problem,"

 

-

 

"changbin..." jisung groans when changbin moves away to stand.

"god i am NOT laying there any longer i'm taking a fucking shower. you need to too."

"i'm clean."

"you're sweaty and gross."

"can i take one with you?"

"no," changbins voice is firm. "just rest a little and i'll be done in a bit. good morning by the way."

"my legs hurt." jisung rolls over so his back is to changbin. 

changbin chuckles behind him, leaning down to kiss his shoulder. "i know,"

changbin disappears and returns a little while later with damp hair.

"help." jisung groans out.

"i'll carry you there but i'm not cleaning you." changbin huffs, lifting jisung into his arms. "you have hickies absolutely everywhere."

"that wasn't my fault."

jisung takes his shower halfway leaning on the wall and then changes into underwear and one of changbin's shirts and returns to the bedroom to see changbin finishing up putting clean sheets on the bed.

"are you off today?" jisung squeaks.

"i called in for you," changbin hums. "cuddles all day," 

jisung beams and holds his arms out. he lets changbin sweep him up and then they turn the light out and tangle up in all of the blankets and each other.

changbin sighs happily. "i love you,"

jisung nuzzles into his neck. "i love you,"

"man you really look cuter in my clothes now for some reason," changbin grins down at him. 

jisung blushes. "whatever i'm always cute,"

changbin kisses the top of his head. "mm you are."

"changbin?"

"yeah?"

"thank you."

"for what?"

"proposing."

changbin goes quiet. "why are you thanking me?" he asks after a while.

"you pushed past your discomfort to make me happy and now you're giving it a chance, and you're meaning it too. and i'm just so happy."

jisung's left hand finds changbin's and links them on changbin's stomach.

changbin's fingers trace over the ring, twirling it once before he smiles. "i like the idea of being engaged to you," he whispers. "it makes me feel... whole."

jisung's heart beats fast and he feels like crying again. "that's why it's so great to get married baby. to be forever joined with your other half."

changbin glances at jisung's hand and his eyes swell with tears. "i'm marrying you,"

the way he said it was almost dripping with happiness and love and jisung takes his hand from changbin's to cup his cheek.

he thumb swipes a tear away as their eyes meet. "yes you are,"


	7. planning

"let's plan our wedding." jisung groans, stretching across changbin's lap, squirming his way into his fiances way.

changbin looks at him. "i'm working."

"wedding~" jisung coos.

"jisung maybe later i really-"

"please??" jisung pouts. "i have all the stuff out..."

changbin takes one more look at jisung and slaps his laptop closed. "okay come on."

jisung squeals. "finally! after 6 months of engagement jesus,"

changbin sighs and ruffles his hair before plopping onto the dining room chair and staring at the papers and journals and photos in front of him. "god jisung how much have you already done?"

jisung blushes, "i've just looked around.. printed stuff i liked.." jisung shuffles on his feet. "can i sit on your lap..?"

changbin pats his (nearly) bare thighs and jisung happily settles onto his lap.

maneuvering around him, changbin looks through the wedding venues and flower arrangements and rings and suits and- holy shit there's so much.

"do you want something big or-"

"no! not at all! just the family we want there and maybe a few friends literally like 10 or 15 people." jisung peers up at him and pecks his jaw. "nothing big."

changbin was already stressing. "fuck this is so much." 

"sorry is it too much? we can narrow it down and do a little at a time i know this freaks you out. oh fuck i didn't even think how much this would freak you.. shit i'm so sorry changbin i'll put it away-"

jisung goes to scramble to put everything away but changbin grabs his hips and pulls him back down. "no it's okay just maybe... let's focus on venues right now.."

"are you sure? your eyes are doing the thing they do when you're panicking and you're biting the inside of your cheek and you're really gripping me hard ow okay actually can you not that hurts." jisung squirms and changbin lets go only wrap his arms around jisung and pull him closer. 

"sorry i'll be okay let's just look at venues."

 

-

 

"baby? lets stop you look like you're about to cry and you're shaking." jisung whispers after narrowing down the venues to a few options hours later.

and he was right this was really getting to changbin and he remembered all the ex husbands his mom planned weddings with and he just really didn't want to do it anymore.

"no it's really okay lets pick one tonight. this one is a good price but the menu isn't right... we could change it for an up charge but why not go with this one who already has a good menu? well that one doesn't have an outdoor era and if we are doing it at sunset i want to dance with you under the stars and-" changbin was stuttering and he takes a deep breath. "maybe this one? it's got a really nice outdoor place and the menu is good... we would just have to change the set up a little which isn't bad.. it's kind of expensive but we could do that. is that one okay?"

"changbin? you're crying. hey look at me." jisung swivels to straddle changbin's lap and cups his face. "calm down, we can stop for tonight and do more some other night. you're really effected and it hurts to see you like this... i really shouldn't have pushed you to get married." 

"stop that." changbin sniffles and leans his forehead on jisung's. "i'm okay just... give me a second yeah? i want to get married. so badly, jisung. i really do, this is just a lot." changbin takes a deep breath before leaning back in the chair and rubbing jisung's waist.

jisungs hands fall to his chest and he stares down at him. "just breathe,"

it takes him a little while but eventually changbin nods. "let's get dinner." 

changbin makes something small and quick and jisung stares, worried, as changbin's hands shake.

"did i push you too far...?" jisung whispers as they eat. 

"no baby, i pushed myself too far." changbin smiles softly. "it's fine we can do more tomorrow." 

"no no no you need a while away from it. i'll do some stuff by myself and bring you back when i need you. i don't want to stress you out and bring back memories.. especially of the really bad exes okay?"

changbin inhales sharply and pushes his half eaten food away to stand. "i'm going to take a shower."

jisung sighs, accepting the quick kiss as changbin rushes away.

he knew his boyfriend was broken and damaged from his past with his step fathers and his mother, along with the bad group of friends he had gotten with in high school and college. 

he remembers pulling changbin from hell and making him better, fixing him and falling in love with him. it was hard and it took a toll on both of them but they stood here now strong and happy and it hurt jisung when changbin would slip back into his old depression like ways.

he was pushing his food around 20 minutes later with changbin appears.

"baby?" changbin asks, voice a little flat and with no emotion really.

jisung sighs and realizes he is crying. he stands and hugs changbin tightly. "i'm sorry i made you slip on accident it wont happen again i just want you to be happy and feel safe. i would never hurt you or anything hyung. i won't ever touch you or make you uncomfortable or angry and i'm sorry i pushed you so far. we don't have to get married anymore i'm sorry for pushing it on you it's okay really i'm happy with just dating. we can call of the engagement and get rid of all the wedding things and forget it ever happened and-"

bell barks and cuts jisung off from her bed. 

"thanks bell," changbin chuckles. "baby i want to get married. you didn't push me into it. sure we argued a bit and maybe i did it earlier than when i was ready to but here we are okay? we will get married because i love you so much, i'm okay i'll be fine. it was only a small slip i'll be fine in a few days yeah?" his voice was still off but jisung knew if he looked at changbin's eyes, he would find the real emotion he was feeling.

it was always there when he slipped, not his voice, words, or actions.

so jisung looks and he cries harder when he finds pure love and adoration. "okay. i love you so much changbin."

"let's go to sleep baby," changbin whispers, pulling jisung to bed.


	8. kissing and casserole

"why don't we make dinner now?" changbin stretches, moving jisung off of him and standing. "i'm hungry."

jisung groans and stands too, "fine but i was having a good time cuddling you,"

"we can cuddle more in a little," changbin hums, rummaging through the fridge.

jisung hops onto the counter and swings his legs as he watches his shirtless fiance start dinner. "nice view."

changbin glances over his shoulder. "yeah?

jisung grins wide. "mhmm, very nice."

"you see me shirtless daily," changbin chuckles.

"yup and it's a very nice view every day."

changbin shrugs and sets the timer on the oven, pushing the casserole into the oven. "should we invite felix and hyunjin over?" 

jisung mimics his shrug. "if you want,"

changbin faces him and leans on the counter, smiling softly. "alright i will,"

"can i have a kiss before you invite them?"

"i'll shoot them a text then kiss you," changbin rolls his eyes.

changbin positions himself between jisung's legs and shoves his phone across the counter before his hands meet jisung's thighs.

"you have to put a shirt on before they get here." jisung pouts.

"and you need to put pants on," changbin squeezes the bare skin on his thighs making jisung yelp right before kissing him.

jisung melts into it, flinging his arms around changbin's neck.

changbin pull him forward and runs his hands up to his hips, deepening the kiss. jisung wraps his legs around changbin's hips and sighs against his lips.

it was hot and sweet and it tasted like spearmint and jisung couldn't enjoy it more.

changbin trails open mouthed kisses down his neck and nibbles a little. jisung lets out a breathy moan runs his fingers into changbin's hair.

"d-don't leave a mark.." jisung groans. 

changbin pulls away from the spot and blows on it to make jisung shiver before attaching his mouth to it and sucking to make a point.

"ch-" he yelps as changbins hands find his butt and squeezes.

changbin chuckles and moves to a different spot and boy was jisung developing a problem.

changbin attaches their lips again into a messy kiss with their tongues twirling and biting.

and right as changbin goes to lift him and bring it somewhere else, the oven beeps and makes them both jump apart.

jisung gasps for air and jumps off the counter. "g-god changbin." 

"we can finish it later," changbin grins. "put some pants on. maybe that can cover your little problem baby,"

jisung blushes bright red and rushes into the bedroom, making changbin laugh.

he puts some jeans on and grabs a shirt for changbin.

he chucks it at his fiance when he gets there and changbin pulls it on before he finishes setting up the table.

right as he sets the casserole down, the doorbell rings.

"hey!" jisung greets the two and hurries them in.

bell greets them happily by barking and jumping.

hyunjin sweeps the rather large dog into his arms and plops onto the sofa to play with her making his husband laugh loudly.

"hey lix," changbin greets before turning to hyunjin who was laughing and squirming with bell. "wow she loves you,"

hyunjin grins. "yup. this is why we should get one, felix."

felix rolls his eyes and heads to the table.

they sit with changbin and jisung on one side facing the other two.

"baby you have cheese on your cheek." changbin mumbles and wipes it off.

"you two are gross." hyunjin squints.

"so are you," jisung pouts.

changbin chuckles and swings his arm around jisung's waist.

he puts his fork down to wrap both arms around him and nuzzle his face on jisung's neck making the younger blush.

felix makes fake gagging sounds and changbin kisses all over jisung's face but hyunjin grabs him and does the same.

they were an odd group.


	9. breakdown

"okay so i was thinking these flowers. since our ties will be red, they match and then the white accents and stuff. and then the napkins and table decor around that with silver mixed in-" jisung leans back on changbin's lap and notices him shaking. "changbin."

"s-sorry go on i'm listening i'm listening i swear i'm listening." he breathes shallowly and he holds jisung's waist and buries his face in his neck.

"your'e shaking again..." jisung whispers, holding changbin's hands that rested on his stomach. "let's take a break,"

"we just started.." changbin whispers.

"you're freaking out baby..." 

"i'm fine i'm fine just- talk about the napkins again."

jisung clears his throat and speaks quietly about said napkins but notices changbin's fingers shaking, tracing over his engagement ring and then he feels hot tears. "changbin? hey.."

changbin coughs and takes a deep breath. "that ring is a bit too big maybe i should get it resized-"

"changbin." jisung stands and gives him a look to make him stand. changbin looked small as he curled in on himself and sobbed. "oh god changbin. we can call it off."

"i don't want to call it off!!" changbin yells making jisung flinch a little before collapsing in on himself and sitting on the floor. his breathing was heavy and his eyes wide. "oh my god what if we fall out of love jisung? oh my god this is gonna ruin everything what was i thinking? i don't want to get a divorce." changbin babbles.

jisung shushes him and sits with him, he pats his thighs and changbin's head finds his lap. "we wont get a divorce changbin, we love each other. this isn't a mistake. but if you want to call it off we can go back to dating." 

changbin's teary eyes find his, looking up and he sniffs. "i don't want to call it off."

"you're having a breakdown over it." jisung brushes his fingers through changbin's hair and stares lovingly down at him.

"i want to get married." changbin smiles. "i'm sorry i'm okay now.. lets finish. come on." 

"we should go to sleep."

"its 6pm," changbin sniffs.

"i want a nap," jisung sighs. "you can hold me and ill brush your hair and your face and kiss your forehead." jisung coos. "i'll calm you down yeah?"

changbin sighs and sits up. "i'm supposed to be the one doing that to you.."

"oh you big baby carry me to bed and you can do it then damn." jisung groans.

changbin grins.

he always wanted to be "the man of the relationship." jisung didn't mind.

changbin lifts him and they cuddle together under the blankets and changbin runs his fingers through jisung's hair and down his cheeks. "thank you," 

"anything for you,"

they both stare at jisung's ring and changbin sighs. "it looks really pretty on you..." 

"i look really pretty on you-"

"jisung," changbin warns. "i just had a breakdown i'm not in the mood for your gross attempts at turning me on,"

"it usually works." jisung snickers earning a lick up his cheek. "GROSS!!"

"okay lets nap," changbin chuckles and hugs him tighter.


	10. better

changbin plops down at the table and sets the folder and book down of their wedding things as jisung stares from the living room. 

he gets papers out and looks through things. 

jisung watches for a good two hours as changbin writes things and sends emails or calls people before he stands. 

"binnie?" 

"hmm?" 

"you okay?" 

changbin scribbles something before turning to look at him. "just fine. what do you think of these curtains?"

jisung furrows his eyebrows. "uhm those are pretty yeah." 

he settles in the chair next to him and watches. "you sure youre okay?" 

"of course i am. why wouldn't i be?" 

jisung feels his forehead. "are you sick?" 

"no baby." changbin laughs. "i'm just doing some planning we only have two months until the date." 

"you usually freak out by now..." 

"i'm fine jisung." changbin smiles. "i feel better." 

jisung rests his hand on changbins thigh and rubs gently as he looks some more and joins in the planning.

 

-

 

"i'm so proud of you." jisung smiles down at changbin who was using him as a teddy bear.

changbin hums. "yeah i know." 

jisung pets his hair. "it feels good to see you so excited to get married." 

bell comes pouncing into the room and onto the bed and attack them. 

jisung giggles and lets the squirmy dog settle on his chest, pushing changbin away. 

"hey!" changbin whines. 

bell barks at him and changbin huffs.

"rude dog." jisung snuggles into bell as changbin pouts and laughs as she licks him.

changbin wiggles his way back and they cuddle with bell until they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i write aus on twitter! @junseobins


End file.
